Boulders
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: "At that moment I regretted not apologizing to you about the night before; not telling you about my feelings; not telling you that I loved you. Not telling you that I never said I didn't need you." Groudon/Kyogre


Hey peoples!

Well, here it is - the next oneshot in my group of Legendary shipping oneshots. This time the oneshot is about GroudonxKyogre.

Anyway, I want to warn you that this oneshot isn't as 'happy' as my other ones. I can't really guarantee it as a tear-jerker, but it is still pretty sad...(It's done in the POV of Groudon, by the way)

Nonetheless, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "Boulders" by New Found Glory.

* * *

**Boulders**

* * *

-ooo-

Why…why were we doing this?

At the sound of Maxie's venomous tone, which haunted my mind like some sort of fatal plague, I lunged forward towards you, my big claws contorting into ferocious, horrific weapons of pain and misery, my expression reflecting the very same intention.

However, I didn't mean it.

My long claws slashed across your delicate blue skin, your cries of pain replacing my lingering hate with sorrow and depression. Your eyes closed tightly as your wings flailed, your large body flying backwards before plunging into the encompassing ocean, disappearing behind the roaring waves. Water splashed across my skin, trailing down the crevasses of my armor-like scales and instantly replacing my snarl of hatred with a look of doubt, hurt and pain.

All Maxie did was smile sinisterly – like the very putrid man that he was.

Your 'owner,' Archie, leader of Team Aqua, stared dumbfounded where you had fallen, watching the waves thrash around the area as if they were trying to force you down to the bottom of the ocean. I only frowned in sadness, heavily regretting what I had done, and despising Maxie, the leader of Team Aqua's rival team – Team Magma – for making me do such a monstrous act.

All of a sudden, you burst out of the water, your eyes narrowed from unforgettable rage as you then collided with me, dragging me down with you to the ocean. I struggled from your hold, simultaneously trying not to hurt you in the wake of escaping your deadly grasp. It wasn't long before I broke free and rushed towards the surface, my heavy body making the job difficult.

Even with the enclosing prison that was the sea, and the way it barricaded the sounds of an apocalypse among the surface, I could hear both Archie's and Maxie's snickering, their rivalry being expressed through a dastardly glare between one another.

I remember the times before the day this battle began – before we were forced to hate each other and thus kill one another in a brawl to the death – before we were captured in plastic spherical containers known as 'Pokeballs,' which were owned by the very leaders of two teams determined to contort the world to their liking by abusing our abilities.

Team Aqua wanted the world to be deluged in water, therefore Archie and his gang had awoken you and captured you in a Pokeball.

Team Magma wanted the world to be made completely of landmasses, therefore Maxie and his gang had awoken me and captured me into a Pokeball.

In the act of running into one another during their schemes, you and I were sent out to battle, our abilities being used to not make the world a better place but to settle a childish rivalry between two monsters in human forms.

I didn't want to fight you.

I didn't want to hit you.

I didn't want to hurt you.

But I couldn't help it. By being captured into a Pokeball owned by Maxie, my loyalty – the control of my abilities and moves – were given to him, as if I was nothing but a mere puppet whose strings lay wrapped between his sylphlike fingers. I tried to hold back; I tried to restrict my mind's urges to follow the red-haired man's orders, but I couldn't fight it. My arms just wound up attacking on their own, as if a phantom driven by Maxie's harsh voice possessed my muscles and made me do whatever he wanted.

I could tell that Archie had done the same to you.

So here we were, forced to fight a war we didn't even belong in – a battle of pure misery we didn't deserve to endure. We were forced to hate each other for reasons that didn't exist, forgetting the friendship that we shared and held dear.

And all under the coarse voices of two greedy leaders who didn't deserve to own our loyalty, even if it was fake.

I rose myself up onto a small cliff of rocks that rose from the ocean depths, my eyes peering out over the vast sea as I searched for you. I could hear Maxie laughing evilly as he passed by the small cliff on his ship, his gang covering the decks like an overpowering army and snickering alongside him, their eyes set on my towering body.

I wanted to jump down and thrash the boat to pieces, destroying Team Magma completely and ending their horrific reign once and for all, but I couldn't. I was forced to be loyal to Maxie, and therefore stayed in place on top of the small cliff, my furrowed eyes that matched my stern expression keeping tense watch on the orbiting boat.

Turning away to stare at the ocean again, I spotted Archie and his obedient crew surveying a part of the ocean on their own large ship, their attentions locked onto the water as they searched for you. Part of me was hoping that you wouldn't resurface so I wouldn't have to continue with our battle.

But, unfortunately, circumstance wasn't in my favor.

You tore through the ocean depths, crashing out into the surface and allowing your wings to hover your body over the watching ships. I stared in awe, amazed by your grace and never-ending power; but such thoughts were pushed away forcefully when Maxie ordered me to strike you. With no control whatsoever over my muscles, I reluctantly obeyed.

I started down a trail of small cliffs that served as my pathway over the raging ocean, my eyes locked onto you as my stomps vibrated throughout the small peninsula. You did the same, although you used the ocean as your gateway to me, your body sailing over it but swimming when required.

In my mind I wanted to hurt you like Maxie had ordered.

However, in my heart, I wanted to hold you. I wanted to care for you. I wanted to be there for you.

I wanted you.

I _needed_ you.

But I couldn't have you.

Heh, funny isn't it? A big, tough Legendary Pokemon like me falling for my own counterpart of the opposite type. I even remember – before this whole mess happened – on how we used to talk, and you would always imply these little details within your speech on how you really enjoyed my company. I always blushed at it, and when I pointed it out you would usually blush as well.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really know if you had any feelings for me, despite the hints you sometimes showed. I did know something, though:

I love you.

I love you, Kyogre. I always have.

I remember the nights when we would fight (due to our opposite states, these occurrences weren't very rare), shoving words in each others' faces that we didn't mean. Ironic that the scariest of all our word brawls began the very night before this battle commenced - you swam away after assuming that I hated you and didn't need you, leaving me with a sorrowful expression in my heart and sudden hatred towards myself.

And then morning came, and we were captured by both Team Magma and Team Aqua, forced to fight against our own will.

I hated being like this to you when I loved you so much.

You jumped from the ocean, your large body ready to slam against mine. However, at Maxie's command, I did the most horrific thing I could've done.

I impaled you with my claws right before you hit me, watching horrifically as blood began to trail down from the stomach wound. I watched your face turn into a frozen-with-fear expression, your furrowing eyes changing with hurt. I nearly cried as I watched you begin to sink below the waves, your body becoming more lifeless by the second.

You were dying, and all because of me.

The fatal wound dragged your life from your body, and I watched your skin and eyes pale right before the depths of the ocean covered you up. That was the last time I would ever see you.

Despite the laughs that now began to emit from Maxie's venomous voice, and the groans of failure that came from Archie, I fell onto my knees, my head hovering over the surface of the water, which reflected my sad expression and the tears that were now trailing down my armored face.

I was crying, and all because of you.

All because of greed.

I let out a mournful cry, which sailed across the air as if the world itself was bellowing out in agony. The waves seemed to follow, thrashing about like a wailing baby. The sky darkened as clouds of rain began to tower over the sea and let their own tears fall upon its surface.

At that moment I regretted not apologizing to you about the night before; not telling you about my feelings; not telling you that I loved you.

Not telling you that you meant the whole world to me.

Not telling you that what you assumed after our word brawl last night wasn't true.

Not telling you that I never said I didn't need you.

-ooo-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Gah, Kyogre! T-T

Apart from that...thanks for reading!


End file.
